And I Get To Tend The Rabbits
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: George and Lennie meet again after George dies


Disclaimer: I don't own Of Mice And Men

* * *

Lennie's point of view  
At first I didn't understand why he did it. He was my friend. He loved me. He told me that all the time. Sure I annoyed him sometimes but I didn't mean to do it. But I wasn't a bad guy. I just couldn't help myself. I had so many dreams. I wanted to tend the rabbits. I wanted to be a better person. But now that I'm in heaven I understand why he did it. The problem wasn't going to go away this time. He knew I was going to be killed and he wanted to save me from the pain I would have suffered because he knew the pain. He had been such a good friend. He loved me forever and still does.

George's point of view  
I'm a father. Well I was at least. Lennie was the second person I mercy killed. My little girl was born when Lennie and I were 21 and 18. My girlfriend died in childbirth. It was actually Lennie who named my daughter. He wanted to name her bunny. At first I wasn't sure about the name but it quickly grew on me. So I brought Bunny Louise Milton home from the hospital at 3 days old.  
_"George," Lennie said, "Can I hold Bunny George?" For just a moment I froze. Lennie was the most gentle man in the world but he didn't know how strong he was. At 18 he's killed many animals without meaning to._

Lennie's point of view  
Heaven is beyond description. There's a farm and bunnies and I get to tend the bunnies. In heaven there is no fear of me hurting others because of my strength. I'm still strong but now I'm not stupid anymore. I can take care of animals and people. I still have my innocence. A group of children come up to my farm and I recognize Bunny.  
"Lennie," she asked, "Can I play with the rabbits?"  
"Sure," I told her, "anytime you can play with the rabbits."  
"I love rabbits," she said, "I wonder if that's why my name is Bunny." I laughed. Her name was Bunny because **I** loved rabbits.  
"Maybe," I said smiling.

George's point of view  
_"Sure Lennie," I told him. Lennie was excited but with my supervision managed to hold her gently and carefully. Lennie slowly gained my trust and when Bunny was 5 I left Lennie with her for a few minutes while she was napping because I had to run out. The next day Bunny got sick. The doctor said she had a bump in her stomach and that she was probably not gonna live for long. I watched her get sicker and sicker over the next few weeks and finally I couldn't take it anymore. _I remember waiting until my girl was sleeping comfortably and took my gun and shot her. She was at peace but I grieve still.

Lennie's point of view When Bunny was 3 she accidentally left a stick in the road causing an accident. There was a death and the law in the town we lived in (it was a western town) was that anyone responsible for a death will be whipped. When the law started trying to discover who left the stick out on the road George knew it would somehow lead to Bunny. So when she was in her playgroup he went over and confessed to leaving the stick out in the road. They stripped the skin right of the off his back. But when George saw Bunny he acted as though nothing was wrong. I don't know how he did that. Bunny never knew anything had happened.

George's point of view I always knew Lennie was different. He was my friend. He was my brother. Killing him was the only way to save him. The law would have lynched him. They would have stripped the skin off his back and they would have left him for dead. I have nothing to live for now. My girl is gone. My baby is gone. My brother is gone. I killed all three of them. My girlfriend I killed when I got her pregnant. Bunny I killed to save her from pain. I killed Lennie for the same reason. It's time for me to do the same for myself. I hold the gun; the same gun I used to kill Bunny. The same gun I used to kill Lennie. Suddenly I was in a farmhouse.

Lennie's point of view I see George and I know that he's here. I run to greet him.  
"GEORGE," I exclaim, "YOU'RE HERE." He laughed.  
"Yes Lennie," he said, "I'm always going to be here."  
"So this is Heaven," I said, "It's really big so I get to show you around. Bunny showed me around. Speaking of bunnies my house is a little farm like I always wanted George. And there are rabbits and I get to tend the rabbits." George smiled.  
"Lennie I always knew you would make it. I always knew you would get to do what you wanted."  
"George I understand," I said, "I understand why you killed me."  
"I did it," George said, "Because-"  
"Because you love me. Come on George you can help me tend the rabbits."


End file.
